People can surprize you
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Back log; Reigisa Rei's going to bring his boyfirend to meet his parents, things don't go the way he imagined or planned. (Rating for language..)


Snow slowly began falling from the sky, adding to the chill already wrapping around the young man. Rei looked up letting flakes moisten his pink cheeks as they melted with contact. Pulling one of his gloves off with his teeth, he held his hand out to the sky. Watching as the frozen water danced around his finger tips. It wasn't calculated but he felt lighthearted as he took a deep breath in. He was going to introduce his boyfriend to his parents tonight. The cold was sharp on his lungs but he didn't mind. Rei wasn't really worried, in fact he felt invigorated. He knew his mother only wanted the best for him no matter his choice in partner. Yes, mom will be the least surprised. Rei wasn't sure how his grandparents would react. However, as long as he had his mothers and older brothers approval he could handle anything. A buzzing sound made him jump, he had left his phone on vibrate and was in his jeans. This is a very odd feeling that sweeps right though your bones, before you realize what it is. Letting his hand fall, back in his normal frame of mind he thought he must have looked really odd to passers by. He pulled out his phone the screen shone, 'him' Rei smiled lightly surprised, "Hey, love. This is a nice surprise, I was on my way to pick you up, must have gotten side-" "Just stop, I've always hated when you call me 'love', I'm not some young girl hopelessly falling." his boyfriend snapped, on the other end of the phone call. Rei was taken aback he rarely called his boyfriend pet name but when he did, "Sorry, you should have told me sooner, I only meant it affectionately." he heard a deep sigh though the phone it fuzzed and crackled, "I was going to try, but I can't do it Rei-kun. I can't smile and pretend to be the doting boyfriend." Rei's heart was beating in his ear, loud and for a moment he forgot the cold, his boyfriend continued not letting him get a word in. "I'll be leaving soon, I met an old friend I'm gonna live with him-" Rei's brain kicked in full force, "And you thought it was okay to dump me on the phone!" "I tried writing a text, but it kept coming out wrong." heat was rising in Rei's cheeks as his mouth blurted, "And you thought this was any better?" He heard his (Ex)-boyfriend's voice change to defensive. "Would you have rather me dump you in front of your family?!" Rei was lost for words, his heart was still loud in his ears, things had been so good a few moments ago. "This is your fault really, I was going to end things the day you suggested I meet your parents." "myy-my -fault!?" Rei stuttered he couldn't believe this was happening, his first and only boyfriend was dumping him over the the phone, an hour away from when he was suppose to be meeting his parents. His mind was whirling when it was reminded of a swear he had heard from Rin-sempi occasionally when men where mean to his sister- "Asshole! You fucking asshole!" it slipped passed his lips before he knew he had shouted. He only heard an intake of breath, before ending the call. Rei knew that had been a surprise to the other man on the phone; Rei never, not once had ever cussed during their relationship, not even while intimate. Rei resisted the urge to fling the phone at the wall next to him, remembering what he always told Rin. "Count to ten and breath." doing just that the cold hit him full force once more, only this time it made him feel lonely. Now what! His mother was right now slaving over dinner, bickering with granny on the right amount to make for eight people. His brother was even bring a date. He felt like hiding, curling up in the dark, maybe even crying a little if he was alone. No. he told himself, there'd be plenty of time for that. Right now he was going to go home and explain things to everyone. Before stiffing his phone away, it rang again, 'Nagisa' the blond had typed in his own name and Rei hadn't gotten to adding it in properly. He wasn't sure if he should pick up, or just get home. Sighing deeply he decided that, it wasn't Nagisa who had done anything wrong after all. "Hello.." he said trying his best to sound cheerful. "What's wrong!" the bright tone lessoned from normal at the prospect of Rei being unhappy. "Nothing-is there something you needed Nagisa-kun, I'm running late." Nagisa was unimpressed, "Rei-chan is always on time for everything!" His best friend could see though him, which was inexpressive considering their phone call distance. "Who's hurt Rei-chan! You want Rin you ruff them up?! I'll call him!" Rei exclaimed as fast as possible, "No! That won't be necessarily Nagisa-kun" he heard the young blond sigh deeply, "Alright, but I'll get the truth out of you sooner or later." Rei hummed knowing he was right, at least he would find out about the break up. But not to whom. "Alright, I have to go now Nagisa-kun." "Feel better Rei-chan!" Rei ended the call and stuffed his phone back into a pocket, he realized he had drooped his glove and picked it up. Ruffly stuffing his cold red hand into it. Rei was amazed how fast emotions could change. Turning around Rei slowly trudged toward home. I was going to go all that way just to pick him up.. Rei's thoughts drifted along with the falling snow. He could see the door to his parents place when his phone rang again, sending a shiver up his spine. I should have just shut the damn thing off. He was cussing in his head now, Great. Without looking who was calling he picked up and snapped, "What!" there was a clatter on the other end, like the person was making tea or something. "Rei-kun, that doesn't sound like you!" It was his mother, now Rei felt worse then before, "Sorry, it is me, in fact I'm almost standing outside the apartment." He could hear the smile his mother made, or maybe he could just imagine it. "Well, I was calling you let you know that the person you invited- "About that, I'll explain when I get inside- Rei began to say, but his mother didn't seem to be listening, there was laughter on her end of the call. -he arrived by himself. I thought you said you where going to pick up your friend?" she finished as if he hadn't interrupted her. There's his heart again, in his ears where it wasn't suppose to be. "What?" was all he said. His mothers voice mixed in with the beat saying, "Are you okay Rei-kun, you normally have more to say then 'What'-" her tone had changed just like Nagisa's had, only maybe more motherly. "Um, I'll be up momentarily." he ended the call and ran the last ten steps to the front door of the apartment. Who had shown up? His ex would have had to pass him on the side walk to get here, but he wasn't passed by anyone, so who was sitting with his family. Once inside Rei began slipping off his shoes, before he could announce himself, he was greeted by a fluff of blond hair. "Nagisa!" he got out as he was engulfed, he was so flustered he didn't add the – kun. "Reiiiiii!" was the loud reply. As the taller male regained his bearings, he whispered into soft blond hair, "What are you doing here?" Leaned back without letting go of Rei's waist, Nagisa tilled his head saying, "I'm Rei-chan's date!" Rei's cheeks colored and not from the cold, his friend smiled and un-did the scarf from around his neck. The blond flung it over the hook next to them, forgetting his winter coat Rei grabbed the older male by the wrist, "We need to talk." was all he hissed, dragging him up the stairs. He pushed Nagisa into the bathroom, the first room on the second floor. "Rei-kun are you going to take a bath!?" his mother called from the kitchen. Rei called back from the top of the stairs, "Yeah! I think I will!" there was a clank and a possible grumble from his granny, "Alright, dinner will be ready shortly!" Rei sighed, "I won't be long!" then walked into the bathroom, huffing he closed the door behind him, then turned on the water knowing his mother would be waiting for the sound. Rei looked around at Nagisa, not really sure where to start, then said above the noise of the water, "Explain yourself." the young blond swayed, bring his hands behind his back and resting on his heels before flopping back and saying, "I called your mom." Rei pushed up his glasses, but they where fogging up. Nagisa seemed on edge, more then just his normal swingings. There was more space between them then normal, but the room was smaller. "And you invited yourself!?" Rei finally said, looking at his friend as well as he could with misty frames. "No!" Nagisa defended himself, puffing up a little, "She asked if we where on our way over. She thought I was the one you where bringing." his face was getting pink, Rei couldn't see much of it though. Giving up Rei pulled off his red frames and set them on the counter by the sink. Rei was not entirely surprised that his mother had made a guess, seeing as she didn't know about his belated boyfriend it was of sound reasoning. Considering the other times his blond older friend had tagged along, in fact Rei had even told his brother in texts about Nagisa, but never his relationship with his ex. These thoughts where rolling around in Rei's mind, when he thought, Maybe mom figured it was Nagisa all along, not just tonight, maybe she already knew my feelings- Rei had to sit down, he did just that on the edge of the bath, which was still filling up. "Rei-chan!" Nagisa called to him, "What really happened to make you so upset...I can tell you know." Looking up at the blond, he was a little blurry but it was better then trying to see though foggy lenses. "Did he break up with you?" Nagisa tilted his head slightly, while Rei's jaw dropped a little, "how did you-" he gasped. "I always have." was the short reply, Nagisa keeled down so he had to tilt his head up to look at his friend, "You're my Rei-chan, you can't hide anything from me." Rei wasn't sure what to say at first, then "So you don't mind?" Nagisa shook his head smiling, "Not at all! you're still Rei-chan." Rei just nodded saying, "I was on my way to him him up when he called. I was foolishly happy. He ended things just like that." Nagisa placed a hand on his keen, gently soothing it with the pad of his thumb. "Over the phone! That's terrible!" Rei smiled at him sadly, "I said the same thing and he said it was really my fault." Rei couldn't really see Nagisa's expression, but he reckoned it was close to 'I'm so having Rin beat him up.' Rei sighed and said, "I do believe Rin-kun might be a bad influence, I swore at him before hanging up." He heard Nagisa's bubbly giggle, "Good. I'm soooo proud of you Rei-chan!" Rei shook his head, "it's not something you should be proud of." but he smiled slightly. "You never swear, I'm sure it surprised him." Rei hummed, then reached over and turned the water off before it overflowed. Nagisa scooted a little closer and said, "I should head back, before your mother thinks I sneaked into the bath with you." flustered, Rei only just realizes he hadn't even thought of that-well he had at some point but it had been brushed aside. "Nagisa-kun, did you mean it when you said you're my date tonight." Nagisa smiled and nodded, "If it's alright with you, we don't have to tell anyone of you don't want to." Rei thought about if for a moment and figured this would be the an opportunity if any. "Nagisa-kun do you-" Rei stopped and glanced down at his blond friend, who was looking back smiling, "I always have." "Me two, for Nagisa-kun. Why didn't you say anything before?" Nagisa shrugged his shoulders saying, "You needed time and for once I was willing to wait." Lifting up he took Rei's chin between finger and thumb, gently pressing their lips together. "I have to go" he whispered, gently into Rei's lips after a moment. Rei mmmed in response, sighing as Nagisa stood. The door clicking shut behind him. It wasn't long before he could hear his new boyfriend and his mother chatting happily in the kitchen. What a day... Rei thought to himself. Rei held Nagisa's hand under the table throughout dinner, which earned him looks from both of his parents because he was using his left hand to eat. After dinner is when the nerves started, once they all settled in the living room, Rei couldn't bring himself to stop holding Nagisa hand again. Nagisa simply griped back lovingly. This time however it wasn't counseled under the dinner table. "So Rei-kun" his brother said, seemingly oblivious, his own arm wrapped around his girlfriends waist. "You said in your text that you have news." Rei nodded and said, "Well, I know you've all met Nagisa-kun." There was only four people in the room that had just met him tonight, they where his brother and his brothers girlfriend and their grand parents. "However I'd like to introduce him to all of you properly, as my boyfriend." Rei's mother smiled, Rei was right in thinking she had known all along, his father however said, "And how long has this been going on?" Not as long as you'd think. Rei thought as his Granny spoke up, "Well, however long, I'm not much surprised, they where hiding in the bathroom together before dinner." Rei went red, more then all the times he had that day, but he didn't have much time to be embarrassed. Without looking up from his book, his grand father said, "They weren't doing what you think, no play. just talk, my book is a lot more juicy." Granny rolled her eyes at him but said, "Let me read it when you're finished." he nodded turning a page. Rei's brother sat up a little and his girlfriend said, "Well, I really have no comment on the matter, I'll just go make some tea." and she left for the other room humming to herself. Rei still held Nagisa's hand tightly, he knew without looking that his boyfriend was smiling brightly at the exchange so far. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you talked about him a lot in your texts." his brother manged to say, only now noticing his brothers and Nagisa's joined hands. "They where holding hand under the dinner table to." his mother stated. "And he's always clinging to you.." Rei's father was looking dazed, like he was only now starting to piece things together. "I knew when he was ten years old and wanted everything he owned purple." Said Rei's grand father. "I don't knew where all of you have been." still reading his book seemingly uninterested. Granny gently tapped his arm and said, "That's cliché, he can like purple and still be into woman. Great Aunt Kako liked blue and there was nothing odd about her." Rei couldn't help but roll his eyes when his grand father said, "No of coarse not.-She was a lesbian." "Coincidence." His grand mother said, "Believe what you like." was the reply with another turn of a page. Rei cleared his throat while Nagisa just grinned, "Could we get back to the matter at hand?" His Granny smiled and nodded her apology, "I see nothing wrong with it, I think I'll help the young lady make tea." she stood and left the room, Rei's mother not far behind, "I knew." was her fleeting reply. "I really don't have much to say, I'm bi as it is—so as long as you're happy." His brother stood to with a slight smile. Rei's father shrugged and said, "Welcome to the family." he bowed to Nagisa and followed everyone else. "I really like your-our family Rei-chan." Nagisa said still smiling he griped at their joined hands. Rei just shook his head. His grand father just continued to read. 


End file.
